Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a light transmitting cable, and more particularly, to a light transmitting cable for treating a tumor, and a laser system including the same.
Description of Related Art
A conventional laser ion accelerated apparatus for treating a tumor needs a hundreds of terawatt (TW) to petawatt (PW) grade power output, and thus costs a lot, which is a disadvantage. This is because since a tumor is usually located relatively deep inside a human body, it requires high energy ions to be treated, and thus to generate the high energy ions, a high power output laser system is needed. Therefore, there is a need for a laser system structure capable of achieving a desired purpose with only low power output.